Shadow of The Wind
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: TemaShika. One day at Konoha,which starts with a fight between two Chuunin Exam officers. Too bad their superiors have no better idea than keeping them together.


**Shadow of the Wind**

Finished : 25-7-09

Konoha is always crowded. Many people came in and out. More than ever during this preparations time of Chuunin exam. But, only two person inside the main office didn't truly get along each other. For the others this is considered to be normal, even though it still quite disturbing sometime.

"You're the one rejecting the offer to became Jounin just because it's troublesome, and now you regret it after you need to work as my subordinate, well?" Anger filled her words. The teenager scratched his temple." I never said anything like that. That's why women are troublesome." He sighed. Unfortunately, the girl's temper already reached the limits. She took her oversized fan then walked towards the door, yelling her final words." Fine! Let's see how you handle THESE paperworks ALONE!" She slammed the door behind her.

Shikamaru looked through the pile of papers waiting to be sorted. He grunted," This is troublesome." Fine. One must say sorting documents is an easy breezy task, but over a thousand pages is just plain insane, ridiculous number. Who knows that a three months tournaments need so many things to be settled?

He began to read them one by one while his mind still drifting off. "Women… I've got enough with Ino, especially when she confronted Sakura. My own mother yells everyday, and now that Temari." He stopped writing. She's the most troublesome of all. Short tempered, yet arrogant. At the other hand, he remembered how he first fought her, then she arrived being his savior. He continued his work, start on feel sorry, why she need to left and why he let her gone mad. Both of them understand too well this many works couldn't be done alone. _Jeez, she really troublesome. That four ponytailed girl. By_ _the way, I always wondered about her hairstyle. One or two is okay, three is strange, but_ _four?_ He swiftly erased them from his mind. _No need to slow down your job more than_ _now_, He scolded himself as he struggled to finish them as soon as possible.

************************************************

I trailed along the road, grumpily my mind is forced back to him. _That guy! I never_ _could stand him!_ Okay, I groaned. I should control my self with better effort, but he made me shoved away those 'self control system'

Suddenly my mind fell to yesterday, the reason why we got those extra paperworks. Practically the same as today.

***************

_"You always call everything troublesome!" Temari shouted. He lazily clasped his hands together behind his head. "You're troublesome, not to mention these works." Temari made an effort to cooling her head, and pretty much failed. Kakashi approached them with his trademark smile. Yeah, they actually argued in the middle of Chuunin Exam preparations discussion. "Now, "Kakashi started," You two have done your task so smoothly. I see that not even half of them are completed." Temari blushed at the statement. She tilted her head." Sorry. I dare to say he always ditching to watch clouds." The mentioned boy rolled his eyes." As I said earlier, I won't be here if this isn't Tsunade-sama's order." Kakashi sat in front of them casually." And that, only the first part of the problem. Next, both of you didn't getting along too well, go as far as to fight in the midst of meetings, no day without peace and so on, so…" Temari throwed a quick look to Kankurou who gave her 'I'm Sorry' gaze. _Wait, something smells fishy. Anything happened without me knowing it?_ Echoed in her mind. "So they sent me to tell both of you,"_

*********************

_A minute later they found they were thrown out from that room along with a letter._

_**We've given to you two extra works as your punishment.**_

_**Must be done on tomorrow evening, along with your original task, all set perfectly.**_

_**As for Shikamaru, Hokage-sama wanted to have some words to you tomorrow.**_

_**Chuunin exam Preparations Council**_

*********************

Below it was a list of signs from each member minus hers and Shikamaru. For Temari, it's a total humiliation. But she has to admit half of them was their own fault. She's sick with him.

_I need to calm down_, she thought. She decided to relax a bit at the hill. It's the highest hill of Konoha, where there's a nice breeze and lots of wind.

******************************************************************

Still messing with the papers, Shikamaru heard a knock from the door. _Maybe she had calmed down and made her mind up, to help me_, he hoped. It turned out his hope was totally mashed . The one stands by the door was Kankurou. "Hi." Shikamaru mumbled before let him in. Everything's getting more and more troublesome indeed." Kankurou took a quick tour around." From the fact that my sister isn't around, I guessed you two have another arguments?" He smirked. "You must learn how to deal with women, boy." Shikamaru muttered something that Kankurou managed to catch as 'Troublesome'. He toyed with the papers, as he replied calmly." Listen. I don't know you very well, but in some degrees I think you should stop drive Temari mad. I can say it'll be more troublesome if you did." He stopped awhile." Which I believe you've done.", He corrected his words.

************************************************************************

"Hmm, going here is a good decision it seems." Temari sat under a big tree, scratching her arms in the center of windy breeze. Then she caught another girl in her sight. "Sakura?" She hesitantly called. The pink haired girl turned around and noticed her. " I thought you were busy at the council building, Temari? Oh, one more fight with Shikamaru?"

She didn't have to think hard. Temari nodded. "It's not that I really hates him, but from the first time we met, I got sick of his laziness and silly mindset." Sakura leaned at the tree." Well, I understand. Shikamaru have his own way of thinking, and have an unique way to set on everything, even though you're right. He call almost everything as 'troublesome'. It also annoys me a moment or two. He's not rude or what, only that idleness within him…" Temari responded dryly." See?" Sakura giggled." I recall Ino once said they also fight a lot at the first time, but gradually blended up with each other, just as we in team 7." Temari remembered his teammates." I take a great admirations for all of you, for that endless patience against him. It has been a while now since we knew each other and all, but still…That guy never think of anything other than watching clouds."

_Hey. Three years couldn't be called ' a while' ,huh?_

************************************************************************

"What kind of grudge she held on me anyway? She always have a shorter temper on me." Kankurou moved to a more comfortable spot, watching the pineapple head grunting." Maybe I can bring up two." Shikamaru lifted his head and raised is eyebrows in curiosity." And that will be?" Kankurou grinned." One, both of you have a contradicted nature. You're the type that always points out about boys and girls, and stuff while, for all the years I come to know her, always hated everyone ever said women are weak and such. Besides, both of you are considered to be smart.

Two, She's the best kunoichi in Suna, and also one of the best tactician. Save for the battle with you three years ago," Shikamaru cut in." She won." Kankurou shook his head." You let her won. That's completely insult her, if you want to know. She always held her pride and you brushed it off like it was nothing." Shikamaru tossed another paper. "Pride is bothersome. However , I suppose I got enough for me to understand."

Kankurou waved his hand." I should go. It's about time I report to Hokage-sama." He left in seconds. Shikamaru mumbled from the corner of his mouth," Still ,That troublesome woman did saved me and gave me a very good lecture ."

*********************************************

"He what?" Temari didn't believe her ears. Sakura laughed at her obvious surprised expression." Chouji said so. You certainly never thought he already planned his life so far to the future." Temari chuckled." He even brought along that stupid 'troublesome' mind to future planning… I mean, what's with those 'average' criteria? Normal wife, normal life, isn't it the same as what he's doing now?" Sakura chuckled again.

A question flashed to Temari. "By the way, why you're here, at the first place, Sakura?" Sakura slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Thank you for reminding me, I'm on my way to gather medical herbs. I promise myself to work harder so when Naruto come back, we're ready for Sasuke."

When she left, I smiled. Trace of anger still lingering in my heart, but from what everyone has said about him shows him the other side of his personality. Maybe it's worth to gave him one more chance.

*************

Sakura grinned. One is Wind and the other is Shadow. Complimenting each other while opposing at the same time. She wondered, what kind of relationship they can have?

*****************************

When I opened the door, what awaited me was a neat pile of papers , perfectly done. "Took you long enough, troublesome woman." I found him half asleep at the room's corner. I restrain myself from exploding upon that silly nickname, no matter how much I hate it. He use it for every woman, though." You did all of this? All by yourself?" I can't hid my amazement." If it means I can have a decent sleep tonight, then yes." I must acknowledge he can be such a handworkers every now and then.

_______________________---

I'm glad she didn't bring that killing aura back with her. Kankurou's words earlier struck me." She's a kind girl once you've known her, and know how to treat her."

________________________--

At the next day they turned in their punishment to Tsunade and heading back to the council. Strangely, they found themselves got trapped in an awkward chat.

_Flashback_

"_He's the smartest one in our class,-no, our village."_

"_Nee, Sakura, you know so much about him."_

"_No, it's just what I learnt after this whole time befriended him. Beside, who don't? Shikamaru is a moving legend of Konoha."_

She chose the latest part of Sakura's story to brought up.

"Sakura told me about your future plan. That's a strange one."

He answered her with a bored face. "For me, everything average, standard, normal or whatever is enough."

"Ever found one matched your criteria?"

He closed his eyes, shook his head. "Nope."

"Of course not. Honestly, it's harder to find than most boys' "

The rest of the road flew without any spoken words. Suddenly a yell caught her off guard." Look! It's Shikamaru an Temari, isn't it?" The cherry blossom haired pulled her companion's shoulder. "Naruto?" Shikamaru engaged in the conversation. I blinked when Sakura smiled at me. Then that orange ninja whispered out loud," So, are you dating too?" I frowned at him, dumbfounded. Why he must pronounced the most ridiculous thing all the time? " Why I need to be with him?" I replied sarcastically. Shikamaru explained for him about our position in the committee. I didn't bother to say anything, for him never desired to listen.

_Why people think we're dating? That'll never happen, right?_

A/N : Do we need to answer the question? Oww. It's so obvious, at least except for you, Temari. It's so difficult to write hard headed, arrogant but kind Temari and carefree Shikamaru. I tend to make many grammatical errors in long story, so tell me if you find one. Reviews are appreciated. Flames allowed.

Many thanks.

Moonlight Melody


End file.
